


André the Chef’s baker by the dozen roses

by Talixs



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talixs/pseuds/Talixs
Summary: A big meme story of my DnD groups adventures.
Relationships: André / Gideon Leopald Chauncey





	André the Chef’s baker by the dozen roses

Midday in the kitchens, André bussies the soldiers on kitchen duty. Three soldiers on potato peeling duty spend their time gossiping about the newest arrival of outsiders to fort. André was used to the floating talk among his ears, but the soldiers were particularly loud today. As he chopped and began the soup stock as he listened to the soldiers talk of the fun, but harsh Staff Sargent Mynar Soque accompanied by the short Sargent Sanchovie, a Half-Orc Specialist Ko’tah Nixs, a muscle bulging Stregg Whitebeard, the ever elusive Arvis Nelson, a seemingly unfocused half-elf named Gedeon Chauncy.

The way they talked on made the cook feel a bit out of the mischief he knows the soldiers were always present in. To be there on the watchtowers was something he missed in his past, but after the last cook fled, he was really the only choice. None of the other soldiers had any experience themselves.

As André prepped the leftover beef to marinade till the stock has cooked down, he looked out toward the sty to see a fluffy haired individual talking to the farmhand on duty. As the fluffy haired individual drew out his coin purse the cook made a sigh. He thought perhaps this man was just a wondering traveler in need of a meal. He laughed softly to himself as he looked away, to fuss with a soldier who hadn’t finished his job with prepping the carrots.


End file.
